Strafe muß sein
by M9
Summary: Harry rasselt mit Snape zusammen und findet eine etwas ungewöhnliche Lösung für die Erledigung seiner Strafarbeit.


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR, Warner und wem sonst noch irgendwelche Rechte am HP-Versum gehören. :-)

Bemerkung: anklagend auf Hui-Buh deute Alles ihre Schuld, da sie mich mit einer harmlosen Bemerkung auf die Idee zu ihrer Story gebracht hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Strafe muß sein**

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", donnerte Snapes schneidende Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer. „Und heute Abend um 8, Nachsitzen. Melden Sie sich in meinem Büro, Mr Potter!"

Harry seufzte leise. Kaum war der Krieg vorbei, Voldemort besiegt – leider durch die aktive Mithilfe Snapes, durch die er wieder vollkommen rehabilitiert worden war und sogar wieder unterrichten durfte – lief alles gerade so wie früher. Sie waren alle wieder in Hogwarts, um ihr letztes Jahr nachzuholen, und Snape tyrannisierte sie im Zaubertränke-Unterricht.

„Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Mr Potter?", fragte Snapes stechende Stimme, und der Junge beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein, Sir..." Er mußte sich nicht gleich wieder mit seinem Lehrer anlegen.

Snape sah ihn noch einen Moment still an und drehte sich dann schwungvoll um, so daß sein Umhang wabernd um ihn herumwehte. Der Unterricht würde weitergehen.

Harry war versucht ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, doch er verkniff es sich im allerletzten Moment. Man wußte nie, ob nicht irgendein anderer Schüler – im Speziellen ein gewisser blonder, ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrter Slytherin – ihn verriet. Er wollte seine Strafe nicht noch erhöhen und blieb daher den Rest der Stunde so ruhig wie möglich.

-oiOIOio-

„ICH KÖNNTE IHN UMBRINGEN...", fluchte Harry abends. „Warum mußte ich ihn eigentlich retten als Voldemort herausgefunden hat, wer der Verräter ist?" Die Frage war rein rhetorisch. Natürlich hatte er ihn retten müssen. Schließlich hatten sie auf der gleichen Seite gekämpft – auch, wenn das manchmal nicht ganz klar gewesen war.

Harry nahm seine unruhigen Runden wieder auf, die er in Remus' Büro lief. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum er mich immer noch wie einen kleinen dummen Jungen behandelt und kein bißchen dankbar für seine und die Rettung der Zaubererwelt ist?" Er war immer noch in Rage.

Ron versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Komm schon Harry. Reg' dich ab, geh' dort hin und bring's hinter dich. Du kannst ja doch nichts dran ändern." Der Rotschopf war nur froh, daß er an diesem Tag um eine Strafe herum gekommen war. Aber daß Harry deswegen so einen Aufstand machte, ging über sein Verständnis.

„Du hast gut reden... Du bist ja auch nicht schon wieder vor der versammelten Klasse abgekanzelt worden...", fauchte Harry zurück. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Nachsitzen..."

Ron grinste schief zu seinem die Hände in die Hüften stemmenden besten Freund. Das hatte wohl keiner. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen, das ihm jedoch gleich im Halse stecken blieb.

„Also ich würde gerne bei Severus nachsitzen müssen..." Remus starrte verträumt auf den an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigten Schrank. Seine Worte waren nur gemurmelt, aber sie wirkten wie eine Eisdusche auf die beiden Jungen.

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Lupin kehrte endlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück mit seinen Gedanken. Sein Blick wurde klar, dann gehetzt. „Habe ich das etwa jetzt laut gesagt?", fragte er, erschüttert zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und herblickend.

Ron nickte nur, während sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein breites, beinahe schon diabolisches Grinsen entwickelte. „Oh ja.. das hast du...", bestätigte er ihm. „Und ich hab' da so eine Idee..." Damit schnappte er seinen Verteidigungslehrer und guten Freund am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. „HEEERMIIIINEEEE...", brüllte er und als das Mädchen herangewuselt kam, fragte er sie mit schelmischem Zwinkern: „Ich bräuchte da einen kleinen Trank aus deinen Reserven... du weißt schon, den du in unseren zweiten Schuljahr gebraut hast..."

Hermine sah ihn mißtrauisch an. „Wofür?"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. Seine beste Freundin sollte nichts Falsches denken. „Nicht für mich, sondern für Remus..." Er zeigte auf den ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche blickenden, hinter ihm stehenden Mann. Dabei grinste er jedoch bis über beiden Ohren.

Das Mädchen bedachte ihn nochmal mit einem jede Regung studierenden Blick. Dann nickte sie. Wenn es für Remus war, den sie als guten Freund ansah, dann half sie natürlich – auch, wenn sie der ganzen Sache nicht so recht traute.

-oiOIOio-

„1 Minute zu spät, Mr Potter...", fauchte Snape den gerade durch die Tür getretenen Jungen an.

Harry warf ihm einen schiefen Blick über seine Brillengläser hinweg zu. „10 Punkte wegen Unpünktlichkeit. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal ihre Uhr überprüfen, Mr Potter", kam auch gleich der erwartete Nachschlag an Snapescher Freundlichkeit.

Der Junge schloß die Tür endlich und ging mit beinahe schon lasziv zu nennenden Schritten auf seinen Lehrer zu. „Vielleicht wollen Sie ja meine Uhr überprüfen, Professor...", raunte er ihm dabei zu.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Nun schien der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen den Verstand verloren zu haben. „Mr Potter?", fragte er mit drohendem Unterton, der jedoch nichts zu bringen schien. Er ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern ging mit schwingenden Hüften um den Schreibtisch, direkt zu Snape.

„Was soll das werden, Potter?", fragte dieser, die Förmlichkeiten schon etwas hinter sich lassend. Er bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Snape den anderen am Hals hängen. Seine Arme hielten ihn umschlungen, und der Schwarzhaarige drückte einen Kuß auf die Lippen seines Lehrers.

Einen Moment war Snape erstarrt, dann versuchte er den Jungen von sich zu schieben. Die Arme, die ihn umfangen hielten, waren jedoch erstaunlich stark und er schaffte es nicht eine größere Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. „POTTER, WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH?", brüllte er dabei noch vollkommen außer sich, doch den anderen rührte sein Gebrüll nicht.

„Das gleiche, was du dir letzten Sonntag auch erlaubt hast...", schnurrte die Stimme des an ihm hängenden Körpers und gleich darauf biß der andere spielerisch mit den Zähnen in sein Ohr.

Severus ging ein Licht, nein ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. „Remus?", fragte er entgeistert. Er schob den anderen wieder von sich und stellte fest, daß diese grünen, amüsiert funkelnden Augen unmöglich zu dem Retter der Zaubererwelt gehören konnten. So sah ihn immer nur einer an. „Remus...", keuchte er nochmal. „Wie.. was... warum?", stammelte er verdutzt.

„Vielsafttrank, von Hermine...", erklärte Remus Snape das Offensichtliche.

„Granger", knurrte dieser nur. Da hätte er auch selbst drauf kommen können. „Natürlich..." Er wollte gerade protestieren, daß das doch nicht ging und warum und überhaupt, da wurden seine strengen Lippen von einem anderen, unverschämt weichen Paar verschlossen.

-oiOIOio-

In der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde hatte Snape deutliche Probleme Harry anzusehen. Auch wenn Remus' Verwandlung nicht mehr lange angedauert hatte, weil er nicht den ganzen Trank genommen hatte, den ihm Hermine gegeben hatte, war er alleine schon von dem Kuß so durcheinander gebracht worden, daß er den Jungen der lebte nicht mehr neutral betrachten konnte. Er wußte wie sich dessen Lippen auf seinen anfühlten und dessen Hände in seinen Haaren und auch, wenn die Vorstellung von ihm in seinen Armen ihn immer noch abstieß, so konnte er ihm doch nicht mehr mit dem gleichen Zorn und Ärger gegenübertreten wie bisher. Zumindest momentan noch. Aber wenn der Junge weiter so unverschämt grinste, würde er sich das sicher nochmal überlegen müssen. „Mr Potter, hat man Ihre Mundwinkel an Ihre Ohren festgehext, oder was?", fragte er wütend.

Dummerweise wurde das Grinsen des Jungen nur noch breiter durch diese Frage. „Nein, Professor, das hat man nicht...", wagte er sogar zu erwidern.

„Dann unterlassen Sie das ab sofort!", befahl Snape daraufhin barsch.

Natürlich geschah genau das Gegenteil vom Gewünschten. Harry grinste noch breiter. „Wollen Sie mich etwa für Grinsen nachsitzen lassen?", fragte er provokant. „Ich glaube, das können nicht mal _Sie_ Direktor McGonnagall begreiflich machen..."

Snape entwich nur ein Grunzen, und er bewegte sich wieder in Richtung Tafel, die gespannt dem Disput zusehenden Schüler ignorierend. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er scharf. Wieder drehte er sich zur Klasse, so daß sich sein Umhang bedrohlich aufbauschte. Er fixierte die einzelnen Schüler, die ihn alle ängstlich ansahen. Natürlich waren sie mehr der Auseinandersetzung als dem Lehrstoff gefolgt. Nur Harry hatte etwas Besseres zu tun als ihn furchtsam anzublicken. Er saß da und kritzelte mit seiner Feder auf seinen Unterlagen herum, obwohl Severus noch gar nicht im Stoff weitergemacht hatte.

Sofort riß Snape ihm das Papier weg. „Sie halten es wohl mal wieder nicht für nötig aufzupassen...", stellte er mit einem einschüchternden Lächeln fest – das leider seine Wirkung verfehlte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Pergament:

_Sie dürfen mich ruhig wieder zum Nachsitzen verdonnern. Remus würde sich freu..._

Das letzte Wort hatte Harry nicht mehr fertig schreiben können. In Severus' Wangen stieg trotzdem Hitze hoch, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß dieser Mistkerl von Schüler es gerade geschafft hatte ihn rotwerden zu lassen. Als hätte er sich daran die Finger verbrannt, pfefferte er das Papier wieder in Harrys offene Hände zurück. Er starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich um. Während er zu seinem Schreibtisch schritt, war seine Stimme leise und stechend, aber für jeden gut verständlich. „Acht Uhr, Potter. Und seien Sie heute pünktlich."

Harry schmunzelte still in sich hinein. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der erkannt hatte, daß die Stimme etwas rauher als sonst geklungen hatte. Remus würde sich wirklich sehr freuen. Er fragte sich, wie oft er wohl das Wörtchen ‚Nachsitzen' in diesem Schuljahr von Snape noch zu hören bekommen würde – sicher sehr oft. Er mußte sich dringend überlegen, was er alles anstellen konnte. Sonst würde er das niemals erklären können. Aber wenn er sich daneben benahm, würde jeder die vielen Termine bei Snape einsehen – Strafe mußte schließlich sein.

Ende


End file.
